Nineteen Years Later
by superpony55
Summary: 19 years after the Harry Potter series takes place, Albus Severus Potter is about to enter Hogwarts. Meanwhile, the Animorphs have gotten Hogwarts letters and are about to meet. While Albus has to deal with being compared to his father, Tobias is being compared to Harry as well. When Elfangor lands in front of the Animorphs, Albus, James, Rose, and Scorpius get roped in as well. AU


Nineteen Years Later

Chapter One

By superpony55

All was _not_ well.

Rachel Berenson had been waiting for her Hogwarts letter for years, and it was supposed to arrive two days ago.

Her sister Jordan reminded her some owls were… slow, and she was probably just unlucky, which helped a little, until little Sara yelled "SQUIB!" with glee.

Thanks for the support, Sara.

So of course, Rachel was pacing her room. It had to arrive at _some_ point.

Right?

"This is taking too long!" she cried in frustration. "It needs to get here!" She knew she wasn't a Squib – she'd been riding a toy broomstick since she was three. That had to mean something.

Rachel kicked at her dresser, and she heard a _Bonk!_ and a _Rattle_. Her head shot up. That was _not_ just the dresser.

She ran to her window to see an owl sliding down the glass.

"Yes!" she cried, pumping her fist.

The owl continued to slide.

...Maybe she should open the window.

* * *

Jake Berenson had gotten _his_ letter two days prior. In fact, he'd woken up with an owl on his lap.

"Ah!" He cried and shot up, bumping his head on the bottom of the bunk above him. His older brother's head swung down to him with a grin.

"Is that an owl?" he gasped. "Wow! I never expected you to be anything but a Squib!"

Jake glared, and Tom disappeared from view. Rubbing his head, Jake carefully held the owl as he stood up. He untied the scroll connected to its leg.

As he opened the letter, a big smile went across his face.

* * *

Marco Dursley had heard stories of Harry Potter's adventures, but he'd never thought they'd be true.

Of course, Marco had only met Harry once. His father was Dudley's cousin on the _other_ side, so it was only by chance he'd met Harry.

His father had told Uncle Dudley he was coming on Tuesday, and when he got there, three new children were there as well!

Even now, five years later, he could remember Albus going, "Who's that?" and "Uncle" Harry introducing himself to Marco's father.

"I'm Harry Potter," he'd said. "I didn't expect anyone else to be here today."

Peter had sniffed. "I scheduled this visit two weeks ago." Eva had tapped him on the shoulder with a smile, and the adults had gone to talk somewhere else.

"So your dad is really Harry Potter?" Marco had asked. The others nodded.

"Why, you heard of him?" asked James.

Marco had shrugged. "My mother had told me stories of him. She swore that she was a witch, but of course Father and I didn't believe her."

James shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Dursleys," he had muttered.

"Hey!" their cousin had yelled. He'd pushed James off the couch with a _thud_.

Their argument got bigger, and that was the end of that visit.

So when an owl landed on his head with an invitation to "Hogwarts", Marco was flabbergasted. It was a trick. It had to be.

After all, there was no such thing as magic.

Right?

* * *

Cassie Branch smiled as an owl flew past. Then she frowned. Weren't owls nocturnal?

She climbed over a log and followed it as it flew towards her house. Her frown grew deeper as it stopped by her window.

As she caught up with it, she saw a scroll tied to its leg, almost like a carrier pigeon. She tilted her head as she read it. Hogwarts?

Hmm.

* * *

Tobias Fangor slowly crept behind his snoring uncle's couch. Once he opened the front door, he broke out into a run. With a book under his arm, and a bag in his hand, he jogged into the forest, and scrambled up a tree.

Leaning against the trunk, he opened his book. He stayed that way, reading, for a few moments, before an owl landed on top of the book.

He stared at it for a moment, and slowly reached for his bag, grabbing a sketch pad and pencils. He flipped the sketch book open and started to draw the bird, until it squawked impatiently. He jumped, and almost fell out of the tree, a colored pencil slipping out of his hand. That's when he noticed the scroll.

"What the?" he muttered. Tobias reached for the message, then stopped himself. The message couldn't be for him – could it?

Before he could stop himself again, he was reading the message. It _was_ to him.

Hogwarts?

Magic?

Finally, he had something exciting happen in his life!

* * *

"Mom," called Rachel as she ran down the stairs. "It's here!" She held the letter to her chest tightly. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Naomi smiled sadly. "That's great, honey. You finally got the letter."

Jordan smirked. "Told you it was a slow owl."

* * *

Jake ran downstairs, Tom on his heels. "I got the letter!" Jake cried.

Tom echoed his younger brother. "He got the letter!"

Jean and Steve looked at each other, smiling for their son, but sad Tom and Jake would _both_ be leaving this school year.

* * *

Marco walked in the door, to see Peter lying on the couch.

"Dad," whispered Marco. Peter opened an eye.

"Hmm?"

"Mom was telling the truth. There is such a thing as Hogwarts. There is such a thing as magic. Dad." He paused for a moment. "Dad, I… Dad, I got into Hogwarts."

"It's real," marveled Peter.

Marco was going to the so-called "magic" school. Oh boy.

* * *

Cassie ran into the barn. Her dad stood there, feeding some animals.

Cassie handed him the letter, and he smiled.

"Magic," he said. "Wow. I wonder if there's such a thing as unicorns, as well…"

* * *

Tobias stayed in the forest, thinking, a little longer, before deciding he would figure out what to tell his uncle later. He was nervous, of course, worried his uncle would say no. But no matter what, he had to leave. He had to learn magic.

He _had_ to go to Hogwarts.


End file.
